


Mending

by niggletsune



Series: Fanfiction Giveaways [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niggletsune/pseuds/niggletsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: April does decide to go back overseas to help and Jackson decides he can’t be with her. She comes back, sees Jackson with another woman… things happen. It ending with them getting back together though of course. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [therewereheartsinmycupckaes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=therewereheartsinmycupckaes).



            The blouse on the floor definitely wasn’t hers. She hadn’t been home in months, there’s no way Jackson would leave her blouse on the floor for that long, if she’d even dropped one there. But, it wasn’t hers so there was no way he would have anyway. She dropped her bags quietly on the floor, her heart ricocheting in her throat. She knew what she was going to find. A large part of her didn’t want to go in there, to see the sight that would break her heart. Another part of her, the more fiery part that had grown stronger over these past few trips was propelling her forward into the room where her nightmares would greet her.

 

            They hadn’t heard the door open. They didn’t listen when she sat her bags on the floor. They weren’t paying attention when she opened the door. Their limbs were tangled in the sheets and the girl, who April thankfully didn’t recognize in her bed, was making light sounds against her husband’s shoulder.

            “Surprise,” April feigned a smile. Jackson’s head snapped up in horror. “Welcome home,” the sarcasm seeped in her words before she turned and left the room.

 

            April fell onto the couch and curled her legs in on herself, waiting for Jackson and the girl to exit the room. The girl came first, still slipping a dress over her brunette hair filled head before grabbing a pair of strappy sandlings and practically running out the door.

            “New intern from the hospital?” April asked Jackson when he exited in a pair of grey sweats and a navy v-neck. She had meant her voice to sound strong but she felt it quiver at the end. She told herself that she wasn’t going to cry and she wasn’t going to yell.

Jackson sat in the black leather chair across from her and folded his hands in his lap. “Yep,” he popped the ‘p’ and looked around the room. “How long are you back for?” he asked.

            “For good,” April announced. Her last tour hadn’t given her the same feeling as the others. It’d been almost two years and finally she was ready to come home. She wanted her family back and her life at the hospital. She wanted to laugh with her husband and make love at two o’clock in the morning in the middle of their shift in an on-call room. Most of all, she was ready to try and have another baby. No child would replace the first one they had but she wanted a family now. She was ready for it. Apparently Jackson wasn’t.

Jackson gave her a look of disbelief. “No seriously, April.”

            “I am serious,” she replied sincerely. “I want to come home. I’m ready, Jackson.”

Jackson was suddenly furious. He stood and started pacing the room. “No!” he yelled. “Why are you so calm and collected, you just found me with another woman in my bed-,”

            “Our bed,” April corrected.

            “Our bed, whatever. Then you just spring it on me that you’re back home for good. No! You’re supposed to be mad and upset and hurt.”

            “I am all of those things, Jackson,” April sighed. “But we’ve spent the last year fighting and I just don’t want to fight anymore. I love you, I’ll always love you, and I don’t intend on divorcing you, Jackson.”

            “You do?” Jackson snarked. “Because you leaving when I specifically asked you not to, when I told you what would happen, doesn’t sound like loving me.”

            “Jackson,” April crossed the room to meet him. She grabbed his face and was so relieved when he didn’t pull away. “I love you, but that doesn’t mean I don’t have to love myself first.”

 

            They fight. A lot, but he doesn’t kick her out. They make love in the wee hours of the morning because April just wants all the tension to go away. They’re civil while they’re the hospital because they want to be one of the couples everyone envys again. After a few months Jackson starts sleeping in their room again. He brings her lunch and breakfast and dinner too while she’s working and he’s not. She comes to the hospital just to pull him into on call rooms. His shirt is usually off before the door is shut. One day he comes home and the only thing she’s wearing is a smile. They mend themselves, together.

 

            They talk about Samuel because its good for them, but they never talk about having another baby. April doesn’t go on birth control and they don’t use condoms. They’re leaving this one up to chance.

 

She never asks about the girl she found in bed with her husband the day she came back for good. She also never asks if there was anyone else. She doesn’t care. It takes them a year but they’re them again. Jackson and April, the couple no one thought would last.


End file.
